Adam meets his daughter
by Brawling-Duelist
Summary: Adam's past catches up with him as he meets his daughter. She brings back some forgotten memories, and he shuts down. What will Genoa city do when they have one less villain to worry about? R&R Just an episode I wrote based on a dream I had OC involved :


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Young and the Restless.**

In the airport of Genoa City one thirteen year old girl steps off a plane holding a picture in her hand. In the picture was Adam Newman, in his current age. The girl smiled as he thought of meeting the man that was just as evil as she is and that made her. She was born of a woman who Adam ran away from not knowing that he had a daughter. This woman was Kelly Creole, Adam's first wife whom he wishes to bury in his mind.

The girl flapped around her curly brown hair with blonde highlights and gazed around the current town when she walked up to a police officer.

"Excuse me sir, can you help me?"The girl asked. The cop was rather rotund, and he was African-American. The name Ray was printed on his uniform.

"Oh sure little lady, what can I do for you?"He asked. The girl put on a fake sad act and produced fake tears.

"Can you tell me where this person is? He's my father and I'm looking to reconnect with him after such a long time."She said in fake tears.

"Oh he lives with Miss Newman. I know him personally and I can take you there." Ray smiled as he led the girl there. The girl put on a smile and he walked away.

"Okay it's time to meet my father and apparently my new mother. Oh and it looks like I have a little sister." She sighed as she walked up to the door and began knocking.

"I'm coming!" Adam called as he answered the door. He then saw the look of evil in her eyes.

"What is it? What do you want?"He asked.

"Simple. To be with my father on a weekend." The girl snapped.

"Wait a minute… Rose?" Adam recalled. He had heard he had a daughter, but he never expected her to come to _him_.

"Wow Dad you remember my name." the girl snapped.

"Adam? Who's at the door—oh. Sweetie you really should go home." Sharon told the girl.

"What _home? _My mother is dead and my father is standing right here and my new mother won't even let me in!"the girl growled.

"Wait what? What do you _mean! _Adam is your father?" Sharon asked in surprise.

"Yes Sharon. She's Victor's granddaughter. The one I….walked away from."Adam's voice trailed off and he was hit with a flashback.

_Adam walks into the living room to find Kelly crying. He walks over to her in concern._

_ "What's the matter Kelly? Why are you crying?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her._

_ "I'm pregnant." She happily cried. Adam's eyes went wide at that point. He then ran out the door to never return._

"Adam, Adam! Adam! Adam? You're crying! Come here."Sharon said as she took him into her arms. Adam snapped out of the memory and hated himself for walking out on her.

"Sweetie why don't you come in? We have room after all."Sharon told the girl. Rose smiled and walked inside as she sat down in a chair. Adam saw how old she was now and dried his tears. A sad expression had shown up on his face, and he sighed.

"I'm going to go lie down."He sighed as he walked upstairs. Sharon stared at him in concern but she didn't go after him. Meanwhile Adam got in his bed and stared at the wall as more memories flashed through his mind.

"_It's Rose's eighth birthday, and you're not here again. Don't worry about it though; we all know you never wanted her."Kelly snapped in a voice mail. Adam growled and deleted the message._

_ "Just leave me alone woman!"He yelled at the top of his lungs. He then stormed off into the town and he walked over to Kelly's place. He then started banging on the door. Kelly answered the door and Adam glared at her._

_ "WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT ROSE ALREADY? I LOVE HER BUT I'M TOO DANGEROUS TO BE AROUND HER! I LEFT FOR HER SAFETY!"He yelled at the top of his lungs. _Adam wondered to himself why he ever left them in the first place, and he wondered if Kelly would ever forgive him if he contacted her now. Adam shut off his phone and laid it on the nightstand. He then stared at the wall while thinking to himself. _Does she hate me for leaving her? Should I even contact her, she most likely hates me now. _He wondered as he stared at the calendar, counting all the years that have gone by since he abandoned them both.

Three hours had passed since he laid there, so Sharon came upstairs to check on him.

"Adam… Are you okay?"She asked as she walked over to his side. When she looked at him she realized that he hadn't heard her.

"Adam! Hey! Are you okay?"She shrieked while shaking him. Adam sighed and got out of the bed but he couldn't find it in him to speak.

A/N: What do you think? Should this be an episode?


End file.
